Allamanda Williamsii
by LirilaiNatural
Summary: Castiel owns a flower shop, and he's been having a visitor which is driving him insane because the guy with gorgeous green eyes just stands there and doesn't ever buy anything; so Castiel does... Nothing. What? The guy is so pretty it's intimidating. In the end, though, Cas doesn't have to do anything 'cus the green eyed idiot does it all for him.


Every day. It happened every. Damn. Day.

Cas would eye the (definitely not the most beautiful example he'd ever seen of a) green eyed man as he wandered among the shelves and looked at each of the flowers curiously, before he'd sigh and shake his head then walk out of the shop.

He always turned to the left and walk with a confident stride across the window and then out of sight.

The problem was: if he was that confident, then why did he always just look at all the flowers then walk out as if he had no clue what he was doing. If he was meant to be buying flowers for someone then he shouldn't be that confident just walking away with nothing.

But if he'd psyched himself out of buying flowers he shouldn't have been that cocky either because he'd either chickened out of asking someone on a date or apologising to another.

And he spent all his time walking around the shop rubbing at his nose like it was a nervous tic.

And made his nose go slightly pink. It was adorable.

It was driving. Castiel. Mad.

The other thing that was driving him mad was the fact that he couldn't even muster up the courage to ask him if he needed any help, Castiel was literally speechless in front of this man. And since Cas was the only one who worked in the flower store there was no one else who would be able to absolve him of that duty.

Then again... He came in every day, so if he hadn't asked for help by now then Cas wasn't going to ask him if he needed it.

Not very good customer service, but Cas couldn't untie his tongue enough to be able to utter a 'hello', forget try and talk to him about the flowers on show.

This had only started two months ago, but he had literally been in every. Damn. Day.

Cas needed a break.

Anna bounded into Cas' shop with a smile and a jingle of the bell, and Castiel felt some of the tension ease away at the sight of his sister.

"I got some new flowers in that match your hair," Cas grinned as Anna tossed her flame-red hair over her shoulder and laughed.

"Awesome! I'll take a bunch of them home with me then," Anna leant on the counter and poked at Castiel's arm, "what's got you in a grump?"

Cas sighed and leant back from the desk, "nothing of import, why are you here?"

Ann frowned, "we're supposed to go for lunch, remember that?"

Castiel glanced at the clock and blinked, it was already half 12 and he hadn't even noticed in his self-inflicted drama of why the green eyed idiot (Cas refused to label him as anything but until the guy did whatever he was trying to do and got out of his life) just loitered around his store.

"Sorry, I got caught up with things, lets go."

Castiel came out from behind the counter and slung an arm around his sister's shoulders then lead her out of the shop, turning the sign to 'out for lunch' and locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Cas was in much better spirits as he left the burger bar and went back to work, waving at Anna as she turned the other way and blew a kiss over dramatically at him as she walked a few steps backwards.<p>

He was practically skipping by the time he rounded the corner to get back to work... Then stopped dead in his tracks.

The green eyed idiot was stood right outside his shop.

Castiel gulped and ran his fingers through his hair, it was a mess. It always was. Anna said it looked cute, and others said it gave him a rugged 'up for anything' look, but really they were his sister and friends, they were supposed to make him feel good about how he looked so he didn't take their words to heart.

He bit his lip slightly and stared at the man in front of his shop who was apparently busy on his phone while leaning against the door frame and tapping his foot on the floor.

Castiel felt anger pool in his chest at that, he'd been in earlier, he shouldn't be impatient when Cas was away from work just because he couldn't decide what he wanted to do.

For two freaking months.

Cas licked his lips and set his shoulders, he pulled his best unimpressed glare onto his face and strode across the road and up to the stranger in front of his door.

"Can I help you?" Cas stopped when he was a few steps away, and he was quite proud of himself for not stuttering. The man gave no answer.

Castiel's glare deepened because really, that was just rude. Being impatient when Cas was on his lunch, even though he'd been in earlier that day and then ignoring Castiel as he went to see what he wanted?

This is why Castiel didn't really like people and only had a small group of friends.

"Excuse me?" Castiel said a little louder, taking a step forward and tilting his head, then, "hey!" he said as he tapped the guy on the shoulder.

The green eyed guy jumped and yelped slightly, his eyes wide as he looked around then landed on Cas. The guy gulped and reached up to... Pull headphones out of his ears.

Oh.

"Sorry man, didn't see you coming," the green eyed idiot smiled shyly, "I always get told I play this stuff too loud but that's by my little brother, so I never listened to him. Don't tell him but I might have to agree since you just snuck up on me."

Well... Cas felt like an ass. He noticed that the beat he could hear from the guy's headphones was the same tempo his foot had been tapping at.

Oh god.

At least he hadn't been more aggressive.

"It's, uh, it's fine, I just..." Cas waved vaguely at the door and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Oh, shit, sorry," the green eyed idiot jumped out of the way so Castiel could unlock the shop.

He waited for Cas to switch the sign to open before he came through the door, even though Cas left the door open and just moved behind it and out of the doorway, Cas raised his eyebrow and the guy smiled.

God his smile was gorgeous.

No.

"Didn't want to assume you were gonna open up right after lunch, some people like to take a bit to do their books. My uncle does that with his garage."

Cas nodded and found himself smiling back easily, and not the smile that he had to put on for the customers either. It was a genuine smile that felt comfortable on his face.

It was a little odd.

"So, um, how can I help you?" Cas wandered towards the counter and spun so he had his back to it, he leant against the front and watched as the guy looked around him as if he was lost at where to begin.

"Well, uh, this is gonna sound really odd but, uh," the guy rubbed at his nose slightly, and Cas felt his smile slip a little at the annoying gesture, "did you get some... New flowers recently?"

Cas frowned, "I normally get a new delivery every week, flowers only last for so long you know; and I sell out pretty quickly, I just got a new load yesterday, that's why these are all bright," Castiel waved his hand around the shop indicating the rainbow of colour that any customer was greeted by.

"No I, uh, mean like," the guy rubbed his nose again, "in like the last couple of months have you got any flowers that you never got before?"

Castiel's frown deepened as he thought, "well... Um... Yeah I, uh, got some new flowers I'd not got in before about two months ago, they've been selling pretty well so I kept getting them in. Those ones," Cas nodded to a load of yellow flowers that were to the guy's left and he ran his green eyes over them.

"The daffodils?" his frown matched Castiel's as the store owner snorted a laugh and held up his hands in apology when the frown towards the flowers turned into a glare in his direction, the effect of which was ruined slightly by the guy rubbing at his nose again.

Cas bowed his head along with the raised arms because that look should not do the things to him that it did.

"Sorry, sorry. Um, I forget that most people can't tell the difference between, um, similar looking flowers. Those are, uh, Allamanda Williamsii, they're, ah, a bit more tropical than a daffodil."

A look of understanding flashed through the green eyes as the glare disappeared and his mouth opened into a small 'o' shape.

No. No _that_ shouldn't do to Castiel what it did.

"Well that explains it," another nose rub, "'cos I, uh, I rent the flat above yours and I've never had a problem with anything before," another nose rub, "but I think that I'm, um, well... Allergic to them." The guy trailed off and rubbed the back of his head while sniffing, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

Castiel didn't find it adorable. At all.

Nope.

"Oh. Oh my god. You should have told me sooner, I didn't want to inconvenience you," Castiel's eyes widened as he moved towards the flowers, stopping and fiddling with his hands as he realised he couldn't get to them without getting a lot closer to the green eyed man.

"It's fine, man, honestly," there was that award-winning smile again. And another nose rub, "I guess now I know it is one of your flowers I can get some tablets or something."

"Well I'll stop getting them in, I don't want you to be uncomfortable in your own home," Cas said with conviction, not blinking as he watched for the other man's reaction.

The green eyes widened in surprise and what seemed to be a softness Cas very rarely saw in people who looked at him. His wildly messy black hair and bright blue eyes didn't continue to win very many people over after they'd started to speak to him.

Sure they'd got him a few passing glances on nights when Anna, Balthazar and Gabriel had dragged him out; but even if he went home with someone, after they'd done what they intended to do and they got down to pillow talk, the other person normally got so uncomfortable with Castiel's habit of staring that they asked him to leave, and normally pretty quickly.

That was when Castiel realised he'd been staring as the guy's mouth had quirked back into a smile and an eyebrow had gone up towards his hairline.

"Sorry," Cas stammered blinking and looking away, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "I have a horrible habit of staring."

"I've noticed," the guy grinned and sniffed slightly, "I realise that I have kinda just been hanging about in here so I couldn't blame you for it at first, you probably thought I was trying to rob you or something. Then I realised that you just kinda do that anyway, it's fine man don't sweat it," the guy gently clapped his hand to Cas' upper arm and smiled fully at him.

"Normally people aren't so accepting of that."

The guy shrugged and rubbed at his nose, "everyone has their quirks, plus your eyes are gorgeous so it's not exactly a hardship to have them trained on me." the green eyed guy winked and Cas felt his face flushing, "seriously though, thanks for the offer but I'll just get some pills, don't upset your business 'cos of me, at least now I know what'll help!" The guy winked again and waved at Castiel as he took a step backwards, "see yah around, sorry to have been weirdly creeping about the past couple of months."

Cas watched as the guy turned towards the door, "let me buy you dinner." The guy paused and glanced over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised, "two months is a long time to feel uncomfortable, and, um, it's kinda my fault, so, uh, let me buy you dinner to make up for it?"

The guy turned back around and smiled at Cas again, this was unfair. That smile was gonna make him lose his breath.

Oh, right, yeah. Breathing.

"I don''t even know your name," the guy sidled up to Cas and lowered his eyelids slightly, the smile turning into more of a seductive grin and Castiel licked his lips, the green eyes tracked it's movement then flicked back up to meet his blue ones.

"Castiel, I'm, uh, Castiel," Cas held his hand out, praying it wasn't shaking too much. Or sweating.

"Castiel," the green eyed man said it carefully, as if he was tasting the word, "well, Castiel, my name's Dean," he reached out and took Cas' hand in his, shaking it a couple of times then holding on to it loosely, "and I'd be glad to go dinner with you. When were you thinking?"

"Why not, uh, tonight? I've nothing on... Unless, um, you're, ah, you're busy or that's too soon for you..."

"Tonight's fine," Dean's smile returned full-force, "I've not got many friends really so tend to be free most of the week." He sniffed and scrunched his nose up then wriggled it and sniffed again, and if Cas thought his blush was adorable, this was sinfully so, "it's only Friday's that we all get together and hang out religiously, any other day of the week we can say 'sorry, no, got a hot date'," Dean winked at Cas who blushed but smiled and laughed slightly.

"I appreciate the compliment," Dean laughed and Castiel's smile widened, his laugh was amazing, "really, though, I'll stop getting these flowers in. Once they're gone they're gone. I'll just explain that I can't get them any more or something."

"Oh dude, don't lie on my behalf." Dean actually looked pained and rubbed at his nose a little more aggressively than before, "feel free to say your moangy neighbour from upstairs caused you two months of awkwardness before he admitted to being allergic."

"That's hardly true, Dean," Dean smiled shyly as Cas said his name, "it wasn't uncomfortable, I was just intrigued as to why you came in here and stared at the flowers then left without anything else. I thought you were working up the courage to buy flowers for someone or apologise to another or something like that."

"Wow, such a high opinion of me," Dean winked and laughed.

"Well it's better than what I could have thought," Cas grinned back and felt Dean squeeze his hand, he hadn't realised they were still holding them.

"So, tonight, what time?" Dean's eyes flashed in what seemed to be excitement as he scrunched his nose again.

"Uh, well I'm not really dressed for anything fancy so-"

"Eh, fancy schmancy, Cas, pizza or something like that will be fine. If you like pizza, that is?" Dean finished uncertainly.

Cas grinned and squeezed Dean's hand back, the smile returned to his face, "pizza's fine by me, too. You been to the one around the corner?" Dean shook his head, "well... Meet here at, uh," Cas glanced at the clock, "seven? We'll go grab a bite to eat and then you can try it, the place is amazing."

"Sure, sounds good to me," Dean squeezed Cas' hand again and let go of it slowly, "see you at seven then, Castiel." Dean winked again and backed out of the shop, spinning around to walk to the left of the shop and go into his flat, he waved at Cas one more time before moving out of sight.

* * *

><p>Castiel kept nervously glancing at the clock as seven ticked closer. He'd had a pretty good day, business wise, so he didn't feel too hurt at putting the flowers that made Dean uncomfortable on sale to get rid of them.<p>

A couple of people had asked why they were a lot cheaper, and Castiel said he was selling them off due to them affecting Dean. Or 'the guy upstairs' as he referred to his soon-to-be-date as.

This was met with many different comments, the most common being "why does he live above a flower shop if he's allergic? What an idiot." to which Cas scowled and bluntly explained there was no problem with other flowers, and it's only certain types of pollen that can affect people when they have allergies, and it isn't fair to assume some one is an idiot simply because they didn't know they were allergic to a tropical plant.

Balthazar witnessed one such interaction as he wandered into the shop with two coffees around two o'clock and raised an eyebrow at Castiel as the woman walked out of the shop looking rather humbled.

"Cassie, what's gotten in to you?" he'd asked, his British accent making the couple of people in the shop turn towards him with curiosity.

Cas had dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand, "you know I can't bear people judging others when they don't know them, Balthazar."

"And do _you_ know this guy from upstairs?"

"Dean's a nice person, if a little self-sacrificing. He told me to keep getting in the flowers to not affect my business and he'd just get some pills to suppress the allergies." Cas smiled at the next woman who came to the counter as he finished, she had a doey eyed look on her face and 'aww'd at Castiel's comment, saying she wished people who visited her shop would be as accommodating.

Castiel's smile softened and he promised to come by and give people a telling off if he found them harassing her. The woman laughed and said she looked forward to it before adding a couple of the Williamsii to her bundle, 'to help Cas out' being a good neighbour.

Balthazar gawked at Cas as the woman walked away, "Cassie, that... That was almost flirting!"

Cas laughed, "shut up Balthy, you know I can flirt."

"Yes but not normally without several tequilas and someone flirting with you first!"

Cas winked at his friend as he took a drink of his coffee, "well maybe I'm just in a good mood today."

Balthazar blinked and placed the back of his hand on Castiel's forehead, "or you're ill, you feel rather warm, do you want to sit down?"

Cas batted his friend's hand away and laughed.

He chuckled as he remembered Balthazar's reaction to finding out Cas had a date, and then the look on his face when Cas said it was him that suggested it would fuel Castiel's manic giggle fits for a good few months.

Still grinning he glanced up from the desk as a shadow fell over the counter, and his stomach did a slight flip as Dean stood there grinning back.

"You look amused," Dean's eyes seemed to sparkle and Cas caught the faint scent of cologne as Dean leant forwards onto the counter, "not laughing at me are ya?"

Cas licked his lips and Dean's eyes traced the movement again, and damn him for every little thing doing something to Cas, even the nose rub was becoming more adorable than annoying now, "no, just remembering the look on my friend's face when he found out I had a date."

Dean frowned, "that can't be all that unusual, dude you're gorgeous. I bet you'll have people falling over themselves to date you."

Cas blinked, realising he'd been staring again, and blushed, he ducked his head and gulped, "not so much. Lots of one night stands because they find my staring creepy. They ask me to leave after they've got the fuck they wanted. It doesn't really bother me though," he put on a smile and looked back up at Dean, Dean didn't look convinced, "I get some good stories to tell out of it. And frustration levels tend to drop afterwards."

Dean snorted and shook his head, a soft smile drifting onto his face, "well maybe people should get to know you a little better."

Cas' stomach flipped again at the thought of Dean wanting to spend time getting to know him, not that it'd get that far. It was just an apology for making Dean uncomfortable in his home. That's all.

Castiel didn't expect to see Dean after the dinner was over. After he really saw how weird Castiel's staring could be.

"Hey, Cas," Dean's voice was soft and a small frown had replaced his smile, "you okay?" he reached out and put his hand on Cas' face, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

It took all Castiel had to not lean into the comforting gesture.

"I'm fine," Cas pulled the smile back onto his face and nudged Dean's hand with his cheek, making the smile on the other man's face lift slightly but concern still shone in his eyes as he let his hand drop from Castiel's face, "let's get going, I'm sorry if I bring the smell of those with me," Cas flicked his eyes in the direction of the flowers that lead to this happening.

Dean laughed softly, "hey, it's fine. I got some anti-allergy things earlier so I wouldn't be sniffing all night. So not attractive." Dean winked and Cas blushed again.

"Nothing about you could be unattractive." Dean's eyebrow raised and Castiel's hand flew to his mouth, "oh god, I wasn't meant to say that out loud."

"So what, it's not true?" Dean's teasing grin caused Cas to relax slightly.

"No, it's true, I just... I don't have a very good brain-to-mouth filter."

"That's fine by me, man, I'd much rather know what's going on under that messy head of hair." Dean grinned and ran his hands through Cas' hair, making it spike up ridiculously, Dean licked his lips and gulped slightly as he took in the effect that his fingers had on Cas' hair.

Cas' eyes tracked the movement of Dean's tongue, much like he'd done to Cas earlier that day, and unconsciously copied the movement which made Dean clear his throat slightly and stand up straight.

Not before Castiel noticed the widening of his pupils though.

"Shall we?" Dean said, his voice had lowered slightly and he grinned while clapping his hands together and interlacing his fingers before putting his hands behind his head.

It made his shirt ride up a little and Cas caught sight of hipbone and what looked to be a well toned stomach before he blinked and licked his lips again, dragging his eyes back to Dean's face.

His pupils had widened more. Oh god. Castiel wasn't going to survive tonight.

"Yeah," Cas coughed to bring his voice back to his normal level rather than the growl that escaped his mouth, and tried to ignore the hitch in Dean's breathing when he'd said that one word, "yeah I'll, uh, I need to turn things off and lock up. I'll meet you outside?"

Dean nodded and dropped his hands back to his sides, coughing and mumbling an agreement before he turned and walked quickly out of the store.

Damn. The staring had freaked him out. Castiel mentally kicked himself because he was sure that now he'd never see Dean again, forget ever see the rest of that tanned and toned skin.

Cas shook his head and scowled at the counter. Dean had probably decided to not even bother coming for pizza and had run back upstairs. But it was past Castiel's closing time anyway, so he got up with a sigh and turned off the lights then set the alarm.

He walked with his head own so he didn't have to see that Dean had left, and when he got to the door and risked a glance up so he didn't walk into it he saw Dean stood with his back to the shop and his head tilted back, looking at the sky and standing with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Cas sucked in a breath through his nose and jumped as the alarm beeped at him from the back of the shop. He had to dash back through the shop to reset it and this time came straight out of the door and locked it behind him before looking at Dean again.

Dean was slightly taller than he was, he hadn't really noticed that earlier, and his hair was a light brown colour, cut short on the sides but with enough length on the top to be twisted into a spiked up style. And long enough to twist fingers into.

Castiel licked his lips again and cursed the grin that spread across Dean's face as he noticed Cas standing behind him for tempting Cas to just jump forward and kiss him.

"Lead on, Cas," Dean said as he swung his arm around Cas' shoulder and waved the other hand in front of them.

"Well, actually we need to go the other way. The one we're not facing," Castiel smiled as Dean pouted in an overly dramatic way and looked over his shoulder, then back at Cas.

"I said I didn't know which one you meant, okay then," Dean swung Cas around with the arm around his shoulders and repeated the sweeping gesture with his other arm, "lead on, Cas!"

Castiel laughed and shoved at Dean slightly, the taller man grinned and squeezed Castiel's shoulder with his hand before dropping his arm to his side. Castiel missed the warmth immediately.

It wasn't a cold evening, it was just a while since someone had slung their arm around him in such a careless way. Well, someone who wasn't his brother Gabriel, sister or friend.

And even longer since someone did it and it felt _right_ straight away.

He appreciated that Dean was being nice to him like this, though at the same time Cas wished he'd drop the act and just tell Cas that he found him creepy and this wouldn't be a more-than-one-time thing.

He felt Dean's arm brush his and he glanced up, he hadn't realised he'd been frowning at the floor, "hey, you sure you're okay? If you don't want to tell me why it's fine, but at least be honest," Dean sped up to move in front of Cas and put his hands on his shoulders and stare into his eyes, "is something wrong? Is you not getting those flowers gonna wreck your income? 'Cos like I said I got pills so-"

"Dean," Cas said with a shocked laugh, "it's not about those flowers. It's... A long story."

Dean eyed him carefully and nodded, "well we got all through pizza," Dean smiled softly, "and any longer, if you want. I'm a good listener."

Castiel felt his stomach flip again and his face split into a smile to mirror Dean's, "thank you, Dean."

Dean grinned and squeezed his shoulders, then moved to stand beside him again, but swung his arm around Castiel's back and pulled him into his side as they started walking.

Cas sunk into the embrace and the smile on his face deepened. He hadn't smiled this much, for so long, in a while.

His cheeks were beginning to hurt.

But it was okay, because Dean was holding him, and humming as they walked, and it was a warm, clear evening with few people about, and this was... Nice.

They got to the pizza place and Dean jumped ahead to hold the door open for Castiel, Cas blushed and flashed a smile at Dean as he went through the doorway, Dean returned the smile and walked close behind him as they made their way to the stand where they could be seated.

They managed to get a booth at the back of the place, and Dean slid into one side of it with glee, the seats were soft and warm and the booth was just about big enough for the two of them to spread out a little.

Dean took off his jacket and folded it into a ball, then put it in the smallish space next to him before turning to grin at the waitress who'd placed menus in front of them both. She introduced herself and said she'd come back in a few minutes to get their order, but to feel free to take their time, it was a quiet night so she didn't have to rush about. Dean thanked her and turned to his menu.

Cas didn't really hear any of that, he was too busy trying to not drool over the muscles in Dean's arms. And that shirt... Dean had changed.

Earlier he was in a grey tee and a cloth jacket, now he'd pulled on a different tee, one that was a dark green, and had a blue plaid shirt on over the top of it, but unbuttoned. The sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows and the shirt sleeves perfectly outlined his muscles as they tensed with the movements of taking off and rolling up his jacket. A leather jacket.

And... Oh god. He was leaning on his forearms on the table as he read the menu and the shape of his arms should be illegal. Cas moved his head slightly and ran his eyes over what he could see of Dean's back, but from the glimpse of midriff and shape of his arms Cas bet that his back was wonderfully muscled and tanned.

Cas had to bite his tongue to stop himself from whimpering pathetically at the thought of Dean topless so Cas could explore that smooth looking skin.

"Cas?" Dean sounded amused and Cas blinked. Oh god. He'd been staring again. Cas blushed and quickly ducked his head to his menu with a slight cough.

He saw Dean watching him when he glanced up through his lashes, he had a fond smile on his face and seemed to be running his eyes over Castiel just like Cas had been doing seconds before, Cas' blush deepened and he forced himself to look closer at his menu.

"What do you fancy?" Dean's voice still sounded amused and Castiel had to bite his tongue for a moment before he blurted out something stupid.

"Uh... I normally just have pepperoni."

"Good choice," Cas risked a glance up, "I was thinking the same, or the meat feast."

"The meat feast is good," Cas nodded, biting his lip in thought, "and now you've made it hard to choose. Damn you."

"It's what I do best, that and manage to get gorgeous people to go on dates with me," Dean laughed and winked as Cas blushed again, "well we could get one of each and share? Or do a 50-50. Do they do those here?" Cas nodded and smiled, "well how's that for a plan?"

"I would agree that it is a fantastic plan, Dean."

"Of course it is, I made it," Dean's grin widened as Castiel laughed loudly and their waitress came back to their table with a soft smile.

"You guys ready to order?" Dean nodded and gave their order of pizza, and chose a beer for himself to drink. Cas chose the same and relaxed against the back of the booth as the waitress nodded and said she'd be back in a few minutes with their beers.

"Sooooo," Dean drawled with a grin, "anything in particular you want to talk about?"

Cas managed to stop himself from saying the first thing that came into his head, "uh, well, you know where I work, what about you?"

"Remember I mentioned my uncle?"

"Yeah, you said he had a garage?"

Dean's grin widened as Cas confirmed he remembered, "that's right, well I work there. I'm a mechanic and fix up the cars that roll in. Especially the older ones. Old darlings need more care than the new pieces of plastic that float about."

Castiel snorted, "I sense a little bit of an opinion coming through there," he grinned at the flash of amusement in Dean's eyes.

"Me? Never." Cas laughed again, "yeah, I'm a sucker for the oldies. You should see my baby, she's a gorgeous Chevvy Impala. '67."

Castiel's eyes widened, "oh, please, _please_ tell me she's black." Dean nodded and Cas couldn't keep in the groan that came out of his mouth, though he did blush a little as Dean's eyes flashed with something that wasn't amusement this time, "god that's the best colour for those."

"Right?" Dean coughed as his voice had gone a bit deeper, he smiled sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck, "I, uh, got her as a gift from my dad. When I turned eighteen he passed her on to me, as long as I promised to keep her in working order. He'd had her since before he married my mom and him giving her to me was... Well. It was better than him offering to pay off Sammy's college funds, before he got the scholarship that is. For me, at least, him giving me baby was better. Sam would disagree," Dean grinned as Cas laughed again.

"So is Sam...?"

"My brother, yeah," Dean said proudly, "kid got a full ride to Stamford to do law, dad made the joke about us both being cheap kids 'cos he hardly spent any money on either of us when it was stuff that really mattered."

Cas smiled fondly and nodded, the waitress showed up with their beers and they clinked them together before taking a swig.

"You got any family, Cas?"

Castiel nodded as he stroked a finger down the side of his bottle, wiping a stripe of condensation away and not noticing how Dean's eyes followed the movement, or his shoulders tensing slightly, as he stared at the bottle in front of him, "yeah, a younger sister, Anna, and older brother, Gabriel. We're all pretty close, sounds like you and Sam are too." Cas glanced up and saw Dean's eyes snap to his.

"Yeah, there's some things you go through and can't help but be close to your siblings," Dean said with a smile, but his eyes looked sad. Cas frowned and tilted his head in question, Dean sighed and looked away.

Castiel reached across the table and gently took hold of Dean's hand, he squeezed it and Dean flicked his eyes back to him, "hey, me too."

Dean blinked and looked at him properly, "really?"

"Yeah, I was ten, Gabe was twelve and Anna was seven, car crash. Both my parents died on impact. Me, Anna and Gabe were brought up by our grandparents."

Dean turned his hand over and squeezed Cas' hand back, "Sammy was just a baby, I was four. House fire. Dad got us out but couldn't help mom."

Cas smiled sympathetically and stroked his thumb over Dean's hand, Dean smiled sadly and sighed, they were interrupted by the waitress bringing them their pizza and sliding it in between them, Dean turned a proper smile to her and thanked her without letting go of Castiel's hand.

As the waitress told him it was no problem and walked away, Cas chuckled, "it's gonna be hard eating like this," he squeezed Dean's hand again, "you know, Dean."

Dean grinned, "nah, it'll be easy," and to try and prove his point he picked up a piece of pizza one handed, but ended up sliding the whole thing slightly off the plate towards him. Castiel let go of his hand to wrap it around his middle due to how hard he laughed, Dean sheepishly slid the pizza back into place and grinned at Cas, "that? Never happened."

"Are you kidding?" Cas giggled, "I'm gonna remind you of that for years."

Dean grinned as he used both hands to pull a piece of pizza free from the rest, "nice to know you wanna keep me around," he moved it to his mouth and stuck out his tongue to catch the string of cheese that had stretched from the rest, twisting it into his mouth before taking a bite of the slice and groaning around it, "fuck, Cas, you weren't kidding. I almost feel like I've been blaspheming going to other pizza places."

Cas felt his mouth go dry and he took a quick swig of his beer, Dean had closed his eyes so he didn't notice the sudden movement, or how Cas' pupils had probably dilated at the image of what that tongue did. Or could do.

Clearing his throat, Cas took a slice of the pizza. The pepperoni bit was on Dean's side and the meat feast on his, so Cas pulled a piece out from his side and pulled the string of cheese off. He tipped his head back, exposing his throat, let the gooey food fall into his mouth and hummed around the taste, they always used cheese with herbs on here, which is why it was amazing.

He heard Dean's breath hitch and he swallowed the cheese before tipping his head back down and looking at Dean, raising an eyebrow as he saw Dean staring with the pizza held towards his mouth.

Dean seemed to shake himself and grinned, "y'know, Cas, you should warn a guy before you do that."

"Do what?" Cas said innocently, pulling off a piece of meatball and tipping his head back to drop it into his mouth again, he heard Dean's mouth snap shut and glanced down at him with a grin while chewing on the meatball slowly before swallowing it and watching Dean's eyes watch the bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed.

"Fuckin' tease," Dean said shakily and with a laugh. Castiel grinned and began to eat his pizza properly.

He felt it was only fair with how Dean had unconsciously been sexually frustrating him all evening.

Plus it had been a while since he'd actually had sex. There's only so far toys can go for keeping the want for a good fuck at bay. And he'd be damned if he didn't have to play till he passed out when he got home after tonight.

"Pot, kettle, black," Cas smiled as he took a long sip of his beer.

"Touché" Dean grinned as he watched Cas lick the droplet of beer from the lip of the bottle and swallowed, it looked like he had to force himself to look away and continue eating his pizza.

Maybe it wouldn't have to be toys tonight...

They stopped teasing each other in the interests of great pizza, chatting in between bites about anything that came to mind, and Cas was pleased to find that conversation with Dean was easy. He didn't have to think too much about what he said and he never seemed to say anything wrong.

The couple of times he thought he had done Dean just countered with something equally as weird and Cas laughed in relief, Dean gave him a soft smile each time and Cas felt his chest heat up with happiness, then Cas stopped worrying.

"Hey, wasn't it you that wanted pepperoni?" Dean asked after they'd finished their second slices.

"Oh yeah, pass one of them over, would you?" he held out his hand slightly and nodded.

Dean grinned and his eyes flashed with mischief, "suuuure," he dragged the word out and Cas narrowed his eyes as Dean slowly separated a piece of the pepperoni and held it out.

To Cas' mouth.

Oh.

Cas glanced at Dean who raised his eyebrow and tilted one side of his mouth up further in a teasing grin, and Cas couldn't resist taking the bait. He leant forward and closed his eyes, opening his mouth and using his tongue to guide the point of the pizza into his mouth, gently biting through the base before groaning slightly and chewing slowly before swallowing.

He opened his eyes and smirked at Dean, who'd gone very still and was watching with a slightly open mouth, his pupils blown slightly as his tongue flicked across his bottom lip.

"Something wrong, Dean?" Cas dropped his voice before repeating the action, this time keeping his eyes open as he held Dean's stare, actually watching as Dean's pupils swallowed more of that gorgeous green.

"Cas..." Dean breathed as Castiel grinned. He took the slice from Dean's hand but took hold of his hand and brought it to his face, he sucked the powder and bit of sauce that had got onto Dean's finger away, swirling his tongue around the pad of Dean's finger and releasing it with a slight pop, never taking his eyes from Dean's but noticing how Dean's other hand seemed to be pushing down into his crotch.

Castiel smirked and leant forwards, he jerked his head slightly, indicating Dean to move closer. Dean curiously leant forwards, his mouth still open slightly as he continued to hold Cas' stare, though his eyes flicked to Cas' lips when they got closer.

"Don't start what you can't handle, Dean," Cas said in a gravelly tone, leaning his head forward so he spoke into Dean's ear before moving back and enjoying the look on Dean's flushed face before smugly taking a bite of the pizza and winking.

"Fucking. Tease." Dean said in a hoarse voice, jabbing the finger Cas had sucked at him on each word but smiling while he said it. He shuffled in his seat slightly and cleared his throat, "seriously how do you not have people jumping at the chance to hear _that_ voice all the time."

Castiel shrugged, "apparently I'm 'socially awkward'." He did the air quotes and Dean snorted, "which I think is my friend's way of putting 'fucking loser' politely," Cas grinned to show he was joking as Dean had frowned slightly, even at the quirk of lips from the second set of quote marks.

"Nah, I think it just takes the right person to get you and then you're fine. This is honestly the best date I've had in a while and that, in my book, doesn't relate to someone being socially awkward. Believe me, I've had dates with people who are socially awkward and they were nothing like this. This, in my opinion, is perfect."

Cas smiled shyly and cleared his throat, "wow, uh, thanks for the compliment."

"Oh I could keep going if you like, you're adorable when you blush," Dean grinned as Cas started to blush and ducked his head down to hide his smile, "there, see?" Dean quickly snapped a picture on his phone, when he got it out Cas didn't know, and turned it around to show Cas the picture.

Cas laughed and hid behind his hands, "oh god, why."

"Because you're adorable, that's why," Dean grinned as he tapped at something on his phone, "and I think you should put your number in here, I'd like to be able to talk to you when you're not in work. Or text you while you are but not get in the way of your customers." Dean grinned then frowned slightly, "if that's, okay, of course?"

"Definitely," Castiel smiled widely and gently took Dean's phone, he typed in his number and prank called himself to get Dean's, then held his phone up to take a picture of Dean to set as the contact picture, Dean held up one finger and pulled a slice of pizza from the plate, he bit into it and pulled a face at Cas, who laughed so much he couldn't take the picture.

Dean grinned dopily as Cas laughed and Cas managed to finally take a picture of Dean holding the pizza like a trophy in one hand and giving Cas a wide grin when Cas had caught his breath.

The two of them continued to playfully flirt through eating the last of the pizza, Dean got payback for Cas eating the pizza by making Cas feed him one in return, and Dean did the same thing Cas did, but swirled his tongue around the pizza before sucking it into his mouth and taking a very, slow, bite.

Cas whimpered and was suddenly very glad that they were sat at the back of the restaurant and it was fairly quiet.

And that their waitress had been serving another table while they were doing this, he didn't really wanna get kicked out out. He really liked the food here.

"So, Castiel," Dean said, dragging out his name and making the hair on Cas' neck stand up in anticipation as he leant forwards on the table, "are you gonna be leaving after this, or are we gonna be able to spend the night at mine?" Dean smiled against the lip of his beer as he rolled it along his bottom lip and watched Cas' reaction, his smile faltered slightly as something flashed across Cas' face, "or do you think that's too forward for a first date? If you're the kind to want a few I don't mind." Dean paused and his tongue licked at the edge of the bottle nervously, "but I hope you know, I don't want this to be a one-night-only thing. I meant what I said about this being basically the perfect date."

Castiel had stared at Dean from the second he started talking about more than one date, when Dean had suggested they go back to his Cas had had a moment of doubt about this going as well as he was hoping it was. Then Dean reassured him without Cas having to even say anything. Normally the people who were trying to get a fuck out of Cas didn't notice when Cas pulled a face, no matter how many times he did so.

Cas had tried to swear himself off one night stands because they always made him feel terrible, sure they were good to get rid of pent up sexual tension, but that was only because Cas felt awful when they'd done and his libido disappeared. He often felt used when they just kicked him out afterwards.

And he knew that was how one night stands went, but he always just hoped that one of them would turn into something more.

"Cas?" Dean looked nervous, and Castiel realised he'd been staring with a blank face.

"Sorry, Dean, I, uh-"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed, man you must think I'm an ass for ruining that," Dean laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "hey forget it, okay? We'll have a few more dates, and you tell me if you wanna continue this or whenever you feel comfortable and-"

Cas leant forward and caught hold of Dean's shirt, he pulled him over the centre of the table and kissed him firmly, "you talk too much." Cas grinned at the surprised look on Dean's face and watched as his tongue flicked at his bottom lip before his mouth broke into a smile, "I'm the one who should be sorry, Dean, I just... I've not had a good track record with things like this." Castiel sighed and let go of Dean's shirt, looking away he went to lean back but Dean caught hold of his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it gently.

"Tell me?" Cas glanced at Dean and saw Dean smiling in encouragement. Cas sighed and chewed on his lip slightly.

"I've had... A lot of one night stands. Not because I wanted them to be singular events, but because of the people who I slept with. Remember I said people get freaked out after fucking me?" Dean frowned and nodded, squeezing Castiel's hand and planting another kiss to the back of his hand, Cas smiled and squeezed Dean's hand, "well it's because of the staring thing, and the social awkwardness thing, and the fact that I'm 'weird'," Cas made the air quotes with his hand, not letting go of Dean's as he did so and Dean smiled fondly at the gesture, Cas couldn't resist but to kiss Dean's fingers as he lowered their hands, "so people would see me, like what they saw, chat me up, take me home, fuck me, and then get freaked out and send me home. I never got anyone's number, or anything more than their first name." Castiel laughed slightly and ran his free hand over his face, looking away from Dean, "I've never even actually been on a date."

Dean inhaled sharply and Cas glanced up at him, he looked heartbroken and Cas felt bad for bringing the tone of the evening down when it was going so well.

"Cas..." Dean breathed, he leant forward and cupped Castiel's cheek with his free hand, "shit, man, is that why you were acting so..." Dean paused, "hesitant at the start of the evening? Did you think I was just gonna do that?" Cas shrugged and tried to dip his head, Dean gently tilted it back to look at him, "Cas, I swear I would never do that to you, okay?" he stroked his thumb across Castiel's cheekbone, and this time Cas relented and leaned into his hand, Dean smiled even though Cas had closed his eyes, "Cas, all those people were dicks, okay? You don't deserve them. I mean I can't blame them for liking what they saw," Cas snorted out a laugh and kissed Dean's wrist then glanced up at him, smiling when he saw Dean grinning cheekily at him, "but they shouldn't have done that to you. You don't do things like that without making sure the other person knows it's a one-time-only deal. Or at least decent people don't. And I mean it when I say I want this to be a more-than-one type thing."

Cas took a shaky breath and his smile turned soft, "thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled and pulled Cas towards him, he kissed him slowly, their lips slotting together and sliding against each other as if they had all the time in the world, Castiel almost forgot how to breathe.

They pulled apart, both looking slightly dazed and broke into laughter, they pressed their foreheads together and waited out the giggles.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Shall we take this elsewhere?"

Dean grinned and moved his head back to kiss Cas quickly, "sure, but since you've never been on a date, I'm paying."

Castiel frowned, "but this was me apologising to you for the flowers."

"Well, how about we agree that this is gonna be a long-term thing and that can be the apology?" Dean winked and grinned as Cas laughed.

"Okay, I think I can live with that."

"Awesome," Dean kissed him again quickly and waved at their waitress, she waved back and signalled that she'd be one minute, Dean gave her a thumbs up and sat back in his seat, staring at Cas with a goofy grin on his face and playing with his fingers with one hand.

Cas smiled back and watched Dean's thumb caress the back of his hand. They'd had several beers each that night and Cas was starting to feel pleasantly buzzed, so the sweep of Dean's thumb across his knuckles sent a warm feeling through his chest and he smiled more to himself than at Dean, not noticing how Dean's eyes and smile softened as he watched Cas' smile change.

"You guys wanting the bill?" their waitress smiled at them both and Dean nodded his agreement, she handed it over and Dean glanced at it then gave her the money with a few dollar tip as well, the waitress smiled brightly and thanked him, Dean waved her thanks away telling her she'd done an awesome job, and he'd definitely be back. The waitress thanked them both again and waved as they left.

"I think you just made her night," Cas laughed as they got outside, it had got dark and he only realised they'd been in the restaurant for three hours when he glanced at his phone for the time.

"Yeah well," Dean grinned and slipped his hand back into Cas' as they started to walk back towards Dean's apartment, "I'm just awesome like that. Pleasing two people in one night." Dean leant closer to Cas and murmured in his ear, "though both for very. Different. Reasons." he punctuated each word with a kiss to Castiel's neck before drawing back and grinning playfully at Cas, who'd groaned and tipped his head out of the way.

Cas glared at him, "unfair, Dean."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Dean asked, swinging Cas in front of him and wrapping his arms around Castiel's lower back.

"Oh, just. You. Wait." Castiel growled, leaning close to Dean and pressing their bodies together, causing Dean's breath to hitch. Castiel lowered his voice and put his mouth near Dean's ear, "there are so many things I could do to you to even out the play, if you thought my tongue worked well around that pizza," Dean groaned and closed his eyes at the memory, "just think what it could do around your cock."

Dean dropped his head onto Cas' shoulder and groaned again, "okay, my place, now."

Cas cupped Dean's cheek and tilted his head back up, he leant forward so his lips brushed against Deans, "I thought you'd never ask."

Cas moved back and twisted out of Dean's arms, sauntering towards Dean's apartment as Dean took a couple of seconds to compose himself and follow.

Dean slipped his hand into Cas' again as they fell into step for the last corner before they saw Castiel's flower shop and Dean's apartment. They swung their hands between them as they walked, and Cas felt that warmth spread through his chest again.

They reached the door that lead to Dean's apartment and Dean quickly unlocked it, he held open the door for Cas and signalled for him to go up the stairs as he locked the front door behind them then caught up with Cas just as he got onto the landing.

Dean slid up behind Cas and put his hands on his hips, leading him forward until they reached his door. He kept his arms around Cas as he unlocked that door and pressed a gentle kiss onto Cas' neck just by the juncture to his shoulder, Cas closed his eyes and tipped his head to the side as Dean licked over the spot and blew on it gently, walking them both forwards into the warm apartment.

"Did you leave the heating on?" Cas grinned as he opened his eyes and looked around curiously.

"Nah, good insulation," Dean grinned as he turned around and locked the door, slipping his arms around Cas' waist and pulling him against him when he'd done. He rested his chin on Cas' shoulder and sighed, "so, whaddaya think?"

"Of?" Cas teased and laughed when Dean tickled his sides, swatting at his hands and eventually pressing them flat onto his stomach, Dean could feel the muscles under his shirt and shifted to bring their bodies closer together with a small sigh, "you have a lovely home, Dean. Much more spacious than mine."

They were stood in a small foyer through which Castiel could see a living room and a kitchen, set in an open plan style with a counter for eating at separating the two, it looked like it would comfortably seat eight people, ten at a push.

Dean lead Cas into the living room by gently pushing him forwards so Cas could see into the rest of the space, there was a corridor that lead down the middle of the wall on the other side, and Cas could see a door on either side, then one on the end wall too.

"Two bedrooms?"

"Yup," Dean grinned and even though Cas couldn't see it he could hear it in Dean's voice, "so Sammy can visit whenever he wants, they're pretty decent sized rooms too, and the bathroom is awesome, the water pressure in the shower is fantastic."

"Well I guess I'll see the size of the rooms. Or yours at least," Cas said, grinding his ass back into Dean's crotch and making his breath hitch, "and if the shower's that good I'm pretty sure I can be convinced to try it out sometime. Maybe with company."

Dean groaned and turned Castiel around, he spun him against the wall and crowded him in, "you realise that now we're not in public I'm not gonna hold back. And unless you tell me to, I'm not gonna stop."

Cas leant his head against the wall and let his eyes fall partly closed, he licked his bottom lip and grinned as Dean's eyes hungrily followed the movement. He lowered his voice and murmured, "who says I wanted it any other way?"

Dean growled and pressed his lips to Castiel's, it was nothing like the kiss in the pizza place, this was faster, more intense, and when Dean licked across Cas' bottom lip Cas opened up eagerly with a small whine as Dean bit his lip, before winding their tongues together in a press of warmth and a mix of flavours of beer and pizza.

Castiel felt one of Dean's legs slot between his and groaned into the kiss as Dean's thigh pressed against his crotch, the pressure a pleasant point of contact as Dean rocked his hips against Cas' thigh.

Dean moved his lips from Cas' and gently nibbled his way down Castiel's neck until he reached the juncture between neck and shoulder again, Dean sucked at it suddenly and licked his tongue in a circle as Cas tipped his head to one side and his breath hitched.

At the sound of Cas' breath hitching, Dean grinned against his skin and pressed his thigh more firmly against the bulge in Cas' jeans. Cas whined slightly and rolled his hips forwards, seeking more pressure and causing Dean to groan as the movement made Dean's crotch rub against Cas' thigh with more pressure.

"What do you want to do, Cas?" Dean murmured into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe slightly, "use that gorgeous voice of yours to tell me what you want to do."

Cas moaned and dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder, he took a couple of deep breaths, Dean's smell was intoxicating. Below the cologne there was a smell of leather, and the tang of something that was probably oil, but there was another smell that Cas couldn't place at all, one that seemed to belong only to Dean.

God he wished he could box that up and sell it. He'd make a fortune.

But he also just wanted to keep it to himself, he didn't want to share that smell with anyone. Ever.

"Fuck," Cas breathed out as Dean rocked his hips into his thigh and the taller man laughed.

"We're gonna do that, baby, don't you worry," Cas could hear the smug smile in Dean's voice, "but do you wanna elaborate? Or shall I do it for you?" Dean lowered his voice on the last question and Cas' breath hitched again, "'cos I could tell you how I'm gonna strip you down and lay you down on my bed, then how I'm gonna kiss every _inch_," Dean rubbed his hand over Cas' crotch and Cas turned his head and bit on his neck slightly, making Dean moan and have to pause before carrying on, "of you. Then I'm gonna suck your pretty little cock until you nearly cum, and after that I'm gonna open you up so. Fucking. Slowly." Dean punctuated each word with a squeeze to Cas' cock, that he could now feel through his jeans, Castiel moaned again, louder this time and pressed his hips against Dean's hand, "that you beg me to fuck you. And when you can't take that any more I'm gonna slide into you, nice and easily, and so slowly that it makes you want to scream, then I'm gonna fuck you till you can't do anything but feel the pleasure I want to give to you. I'm gonna make you cum and I won't stop until I do. I won't stop until I've given you so much pleasure that you feel like you're flying."

Cas moved his hands to Dean's face and kissed him roughly, "stop talking and move," his voice had dropped impossibly low and his eyes hardly had a trace of blue in them, he bit at Dean's lips and pushed himself into Dean's body and away from the wall.

Dean grinned and kissed him again, leading him backwards towards the bedrooms but Cas managed to pin him against the wall before they went down the corridor and moved his arms above his head, then slid his hands down them to cup either side of Dean's head.

Castiel bit and sucked at Dean's neck as he ground their hips together, their erections rubbing at the fabric covering them and almost painfully straining to get free, "I'm glad you want this to be a more-than-one time thing, Dean," Cas growled, "because there are many things I want to do to you, too."

"Oh?" Dean gasped as Cas bucked his hips against Dean's, "tell me." Dean almost demanded as he put his hands on Cas' ass and squeezed, grinding their hips in a circle as Cas licked a stripe up Dean's neck and panted in his ear.

"Well," Cas growled, "I quite like the image of you up against a wall like this, I'd very much like to fuck you against one." Dean groaned and dropped his head back, "yes, I'd like to get you naked, completely stripped, and get you trapped against a wall so I can _feel_ everything." Cas paused between the last three words and breathed over Dean's neck as he did, "then I'd like to get your legs wrapped around my waist as I hold you against the wall with my hips, grinding our dicks together as I pin your hands above your head and kiss you harder than you've ever been kissed before. I'm going to bite, and lick, and suck at your neck, and leave you hickeys on your chest so you know I was here, then I'm going to make you use your own hand to open yourself up while I rub your cock so slowly and firmly that it'll drive you mad," Cas' voice dropped as he growled more into Dean's ear, Dean bit his lip and breathed raggedly through his nose, "and then, when you're fully loose, I'm gonna slide inside you. I'm not gonna move though. I'm just gonna sheath myself in your tight, hot hole and wait until you can't take it any more, until you're screaming at me to move, and to fuck you, and then I will." Dean groaned, "I'm gonna fuck you up against this wall, and on your kitchen counter, and I'll fuck you in the shower, and in your bed, and on your couch. If we take a bath I'll fuck you in that; and, god, I want to fuck you in the back of your car somewhere where no one will find us and we won't be interrupted-" Dean groaned then surged forwards and kissed Castiel hard.

"Fuck all of what I just said, I need to fuck you, Cas, I need to be inside you right now and I swear I'll do all that later but right now, god I need to feel you. I need to see you cum, and fuck I need to _feel_ you cum," Dean kissed him again and pushed Cas forwards slightly, Castiel went easily, a smile on his face as he kissed Dean back hungrily and let Dean guide him into his room.

When they got through the door Dean pulled off Cas' shirt and flung it to the side as Cas tried to get his jacket off. Dean shrugged it and the plaid shirt off together and dropped them at his feet, he almost tore his shirt off and threw it towards where Cas' went before surging forwards again and claiming Castiel's lips in a kiss which Cas was sure should have bruised.

Their chests pressed together as Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel's waist and Cas' gripped onto his shoulders, the muscles on their stomachs rippling as they rolled their hips into each other and groaned into the kiss.

Dean reached down and undid Castiel's jeans, shoving them and his boxers down roughly and spinning them around to push Cas down onto the bed. He let Cas kick off the last of his clothes as he undid his fly and pushed his own jeans away, standing on them to remove the legs and his socks at the same time.

Cas watched as he paused when he'd done to take in the sight of him sprawled across his bed, and Cas was watching Dean hungrily too. He was right, Dean was toned. And tanned. The muscles in Dean's stomach were outlined slightly and his hips gave way to a defined 'V' shape, in the middle of which stood Dean's cock.

Cas raised his eyebrow and slid himself up Dean's bed, reclining against the pillows and lazily stroking himself, "like what you see, Dean?" his voice rumbled through his chest and Dean groaned, the sight of the thin but strong and toned body in front of him seemingly paralysing him for a few moments, Cas' tan wasn't as dark as Dean's, but there was a healthy looking glow to his skin that Dean just wanted to lick.

Cas started to stroke himself more insistently and smirked as Dean's eyes widened, Dean growled and surged forwards, crawling up the bed to hover above Cas and swat his hand away, Dean rocked his hips down and they both groaned as their erections slid alongside each other.

Dean lowered himself to lay his weight on Cas and kissed him deeply, rocking his hips into Cas' as Cas bent his knees outwards to let Dean in, Dean reached down slowly, pinching at Cas' nipples as he went, and began to trace a finger over Cas' exposed hole.

Cas whimpered and pushed back against Dean's finger, Dean chuckled as he moved it away, "when was the last time you did this?"

Cas panted and narrowed his eyes, "really, Dean, you're asking that now?" Cas rolled his hips into Dean's and Dean hissed, "don't ask stupid questions."

Dean laughed shakily, "I just wanted to know so I knew how long it was gonna take to prep you, I don't wanna hurt you even though right now I just wanna fuck your brains out."

The glare on Cas' face softened, "oh, um, in that case, ah, I used a toy a couple of nights ago," Cas blushed as Dean groaned.

"Oh god. That image. Jesus fuck, Cas." Dean dropped his forehead to Castiel's, "okay, right, just, one second."

Cas almost whined as Dean moved away, but he was back almost instantly with a bottle of lube and a condom, he dropped the condom beside Cas' head on the pillow and flipped open the bottle of lube. Dean squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed it around with his thumb, he warmed it by breathing on it and Cas' hips rocked of their own accord when he watched the digits become completely slick.

Dean moved his hand to the seam of Cas' ass and rubbed slowly around his hole, Cas whined as Dean applied pressure to the entrance and carefully dipped the tip of one finger inside him.

"I'm not going to break, Dean," Cas panted as Dean moved back to circling again.

"No, but you look so gorgeous when I do this," Dean dipped his finger in again, "that I couldn't resist doing it again."

Cas rewarded him with another whine and a push of his hips back against Dean's finger, Dean let it slide in further and Cas gasped as he began to pump his finger in and out slowly, savouring the feeling of being inside him finally.

Dean added another finger and Cas moaned, he pushed back onto them with more force as Dean crooked his fingers and scissored them as he pulled them back out, then pushed back in, twisting his fingers around slightly and rubbing the walls inside of Castiel's ass with firm strokes.

Cas arched off the bed with a cry when Dean added a third finger and pushed in as far as he could go, his fingers brushed against Castiel's prostate and Dean grinned as Cas panted and writhed below him for a few seconds after Dean had moved away from the spot.

"God, Cas, you're gorgeous." Dean breathed as Cas panted and rocked his hips.

"Dean," Cas whined, "please, just, fuck, I need you inside me, please, Dean, come on, please."

Dean's breath hitched and he moved his fingers from Castiel's ass to another whine, this one a dissatisfied one, and reached for the condom. He rolled it on and quickly coated himself in lube, pumping a couple of times and watching Cas watch him.

Cas wriggled his hips and bit his lip, his hands gripped the sheets and he lowered his eyelids slightly as Dean rubbed his erection with lube, Cas breathed Dean's name again and smirked as Dean's hand stuttered.

Dean growled and pushed the head of his cock against Cas' hole, Cas rolled his hips and Dean slipped inside with a gasp from both of them.

Moving slowly, Dean pushed himself into Castiel, the blue eyed man whimpering and moaning with each movement Dean made as he pulled back and slid in further each time, letting Cas get used to the feeling and size of him before he pushed in fully and rested his forehead against Cas' as he panted.

The sweat on their foreheads mingled for a few seconds before Cas moved his hand to the back of Dean's head and tipped it to kiss him deeply and insistently, Dean got the message and began to move in earnest.

Cas moaned with each thrust, some of them getting cut off short as the moan turned into a gasp half way through when Dean changed the angle of the thrust to throw him off. Dean groaned as Cas scratched down his back with the hand not tangled in Dean's hair.

Cas moved his hand onto Dean's ass and encouraged him to go faster, and deeper. He lifted his knees and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, giving Dean more space to move and Dean moaned loudly as he pushed deeper into Cas.

With another yelp and arch off the bed Cas felt Dean's cock brush against his prostate, the feeling amplified by his cock pressing into it more firmly than Dean's finger did and Dean moaned into Cas' neck as he felt him clench around him.

"Oh god, do that again," Castiel's voice was wrecked, he could barely get the words out, Dean moaned again and his hips stuttered.

"If you want me to be able to not blow my load you're gonna have to not speak," Dean replied, growling low and Cas felt the rumble through his chest as he clenched around Dean again, feeling heat pool in his belly as he grew closer to orgasm.

"Dean," Cas moaned, "again, please, so close," he whimpered as Dean took his cock in his hand and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

He altered the angle of his thrusting a couple of times until he found the spot he was looking for and Cas cried out his name as he came across their chests. Dean moaned and thrust faster into Cas as he finished stroking out his orgasm, when Cas pushed his hand away then pulled him in deeper by his ass Dean came inside Cas and bit down on his shoulder to muffle his moan.

Dean lay on top of Cas for a few minutes and they panted together, Cas gently stroked up and down Dean's back as they both came down from the endorphin rush, and Dean found himself humming contentedly and nuzzling into Cas' neck, making the other man smile softly with his eyes closed as he kissed Dean's temple.

When Dean caught his breath he slid out of Cas slowly, tying off the condom and dropping it in the bin before exiting the room, only to return a few minutes later with a warm wash cloth to wipe off Cas' chest after cleaning himself in the bathroom.

Cas watched Dean clean off his chest then kiss it gently before throwing the wash cloth in the direction of a clothes basket that was nearly full.

Dean lay down next to Cas and tucked one arm under his head and pillow, he let his hand rest on Castiel's chest and smiled, "hey, Cas."

Cas laughed softly, "hello, Dean."

Dean grinned and moved forward to kiss Castiel. It was a chaste, brief kiss but it was also firm and caring, Cas found himself chasing Dean's mouth for another as Dean pulled away.

He sighed happily when Dean smiled into the second kiss and licked into his mouth lazily, their tongues slowly exploring each other's mouths and mapping the swell of each other's lips; making note of the breaths that they exchanged as they kissed slowly, hardly making any sound as their lips glided over each other.

They parted with a happy sigh and Cas chuckled at Dean's eyes staying closed in bliss.

"Shut up," Dean grinned without opening them, "savouring the moment of probably the most awesome sex I've ever had with the most gorgeous person I could have ever hoped to find."

Castiel openly laughed and Dean opened his eyes to watch, his grin widening. Cas' face crinkled adorably when he laughed and Dean would have to get a picture of that at some point to look at when he was having a bad day.

He voiced this fact and Cas blushed, shoving at Dean's shoulder and Dean rolled onto his back without breaking eye contact. Cas smiled and hesitantly shuffled closer, Dean moved the arm curled under his pillow to slip under Cas' head and around his shoulders, rolling him to lay on his side facing Dean and encouraged him to snuggle closer.

Cas sighed happily and rested his head on Dean's chest, he tucked one hand under Dean's shoulder and let the other drape across Dean's middle as Dean traced patterns onto his side with the hand not around Cas' shoulders.

"Please tell me you're stopping the night?" Dean asked quietly, Cas could hear the hope in his voice and smiled.

"If it's okay with you, yes. I have a change of clothes in the shop."

"How many changes of clothes?" Dean asked with what Cas knew would be a cheeky grin and a twinkle in his eye, Castiel laughed and tilted his head to kiss his chest.

"Depends how long you can bear for me to be away so I can get some more," Cas tilted his head back and gasped in surprise when Dean suddenly kissed him.

"I guess I'll have to cope without you while we're both at work. If you promise we can see each other afterwards. And before." Dean smiled at the surprised look on Cas' face, "god you're adorable."

Castiel blushed and smiled, "I think those are promises I can easily keep, Dean." Cas thought he was gonna go blind with how brightly Dean smiled.

Dean kicked at the blanket at the bottom of the bed and sighed when it didn't cooperate, Cas laughed and sat up to pull it over them both, settling back onto Dean's chest as Dean sighed happily at the contact and squeezed his shoulder and waist gently, placing a kiss to the top of Cas' head then yawning.

Cas followed suit, using his hand to cover his mouth and then placing it over Dean's heart, where he noticed a tattoo and began to trace it gently. It was a star with what seemed to be a sun around the edge.

"It's for protection," Dean said softly, and Cas could hear the soft smile on his face, "Sammy's got one too. We got it after our dad died because we'd got sick of losing things we loved." Cas moved his head and kissed in the centre of it, then moved up to kiss Dean firmly.

"Dean, you deserve all the good things in the world, and I'm sorry that you've had a hard run at things," he said seriously, looking Dean straight in the eyes. Dean smiled at him and pulled him back in for another kiss.

"Thank you, Cas. I hope you know you do too."

Cas smiled, "maybe I should get this, see if it works for me?"

Dean grinned, "now that would be hot. Tattoos on your skin would look amazing," Dean traced a finger down Cas' chest gently and Cas smiled, laying back down on Dean's chest.

Cas could feel himself getting sleepy, and Dean's breathing was steady and deep, his heartbeat a gentle rhythm that was slowly lulling Cas to sleep.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas mumbled, voice thick with approaching sleep.

"Winchester."

Cas frowned and opened his eyes to blink a couple of times, but didn't life his head so the wall opposite got the force of his confusion, "what?"

"My last name. It's Winchester."

Cas felt his heart skip a beat and sucked in a breath through his nose, he lifted his head and kissed Dean again, a smile on his face as he did so, "Novak, mine is Novak."

Dean smiled his brilliant smile again, though this one seemed different, as if it was meant for only Cas, "well, nice to meet you, Castiel Novak."

"The same goes for you, Dean Winchester."

Dean kissed Cas again and guided his head back to Dean's chest, Dean began to hum as Cas drifted off, a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest as Dean played with the fingers on his hand that was on his chest.

"Thank you, Dean, for agreeing to go on this date with me."

"Thank you for getting the wrong daffodils in your order," Castiel laughed and Dean hugged him closer, "now sleep, I'll be here in the morning, I promise."

"Okay, goodnight, Dean Winchester."

"Night, Castiel Novak."

Dean never broke that promise.


End file.
